An Accident
by DWhay
Summary: Disclaimer: This is based of a weird dream I had, and I'm not responsible for rustled jimmies as a result of this fic. Pip and Featherweight have a sleepover at AppleJack's barn one fall, and soon the caramel apples and cider aren't the only thing on their minds. Featherweight has something he's wanted to ask of his friend for a long time... and tonight's the night.


Please note that in the following story, Pip and Featherweight are a bit older. Not much, but their bodies are fully developed. Enjoy!

* * *

Pip kicked his hooves off the edge of the hayloft, letting his legs hit the wooden beam under him. The barn smelled of fresh hay, apples, and cider. The lattermost of those being the most overpowering; the scent was so strong that it made Pip's head swim. He laughed a bit even though he didn't have a reason to. It had been a nice day at Apple Bloom's farm, the sun had been shining and the sky crystal clear, not a cloud in sight. The colt jumped off the edge of the loft for what felt like the thousandth time, loving the rush that met him as he flew through the air and down into a huge pile of hay. The day was perfect, he couldn't imagine a better place or time to have a sleepover.

AppleJack had been more than weary to let the foals stay the night, after all that that was a lot of responsibility. But Pip and Featherweight had proven to be manageable, and the only incident had been when Pip hadn't quite landed correctly in the hay pile and landed in a barrel of old manure. But one cleanup later he'd been fine, no worse for ware and smelling clean once more. The colt pondered over more of the day as he went outside the barn, looking around for a his best friend. He'd seen Featherweight go in to get his dinner, but he hadn't come back yet. He'd already eaten nearly his own weight in apples, so he wasn't hungry for what the rest of the family was having.

Apple Bloom skipped up to the colt, happy as could be that the sleepover had been a success. She'd spent the majority of the day with her sister, but she was nonetheless overjoyed that he friends could stay the night. It occurred to her that maybe the two didn't want to sleep on the hardwood floor of her bedroom, the one that she shared with her sister and Granny Smith. So, she'd made the offer that if Pip and Featherweight wanted to, they could sleep out in the hayloft. She gave them a few blankets to set up out there, and she'd been on her merry way. But in hindsight, she could see where this would be a problem. Featherweight had been acting weird recently, and not just the normal weird.

Featherweight had been openly avoiding physical contact with Pip recently, like he was afraid that his friend might sprout fangs and bite him. Of course Pip wasn't a monster, but his friend sure was acting strange. Like he wasn't comfortable around Pip anymore.

"Have you seen him?" Apple Bloom asked, interrupting Pip's thoughts.

"Well, he went inside to go and dessert for himself... he hasn't been back since."

"Okay, I'll go see if I can get him."

A few moments later Apple Bloom pushed the cowardly colt out of her house and up to Pip. He sighed in defeat and trotted over to his friend, looking reluctant to be near him. Apple Bloom decided that it would just be best to leave the two alone, so she trotted back into her house. Pip looked oveer at Featherweight, who seemed to look much worse than the last time he'd saw him. The skinny pegasus looked downright depressed.

"What's the matter?" Pip asked, putting a hoof on his friend's shoulder.

"It's nothing." He shrugged him off, walking towards the hayloft. "Let's go to bed."

The sun was setting, and he knew how Granny Smith was about bedtimes. She may be deaf during the day, but when she was sleeping she could hear everything from owls to jumping spiders. Pip followed his friend, wondering more than ever what his friend's problem was. He'd been acting like this a lot recently, mostly towards the end of the day and at night. Pip had a few theories, but he didn't want to jump the gun and make something more serious than it had to be. But now, he knew that he had to get to the bottom of this.

He found Featherweight just as the sun had set and the moon was casting it's light over the horizon, into the window to the hayloft and against the back wall. Pip found his best friend already laying on a bale of hay, his blankets drawn around him and his breathe already making him look as if he was asleep.

"I know when you're faking it." Pip said, once again putting a hoof on Featherweight's shoulder. "Could you just tell me what's the matter? I swear it can't be that bad."

"You... you wouldn't understand. You'd think it's weird."

"Aw come on mate." Pip hopped onto the bale of hay next to him. "Let's talk about this. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything you want and I won't think you're weird. At least not any weirder than I am, anyways."

"Have you ever... been asleep and suddenly you'll have a dream about a pony? And it doesn't make sense because you start doing things and you don't even know them? I've been having a lot of those... and I wake up and I have to lie there forever just to..." He trailed off, his cheeks burning a red hue.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Pip asked, unable to understand with his friend breaking off mid-sentence.

"It's nothing, Pip. Just go to bed."

"You won't feel better until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Leave me alone!" Featherweight barked, pushing his friend off the bale of hay.

Pip landed on his hooves, but kept skidding across the old wood without any traction. He reached the edge of the loft, flailing his limbs as he tried to regain his balance. But to no avail, the colt fell off the edge of the loft and hit the ground two floors below with a loud crunch. Featherweight jumped out of bed, feeling guilt and pain delay his movements. He jumped down himself and landed in the hay, scrambling to find his friend in the half-light.

The Cockney colt lay on his back two feet away, just missing the hay and hitting the cold, hard ground next to it. He he'd actually landed on his back leg, but he'd only delayed his fall a little. His back had taken the brunt of the fall. He was out of breath and unable to breath, but other than that he hadn't broken any limbs. Featherweight ran over to his friend, checking to see if he was still alive.

"I'm sorry Pip! It was an accident I swear I just-"

Pip got up, surprisingly. It was a miracle he could walk after falling from that height. He slapped Featherweight as hard as he could and trotted over to the ladder. He looked back with a slightly angry spark in his eye.

"Are you coming or what?"

A moment later the pegasus sat across from his friend, guilt burning his ears like frostbite in a winter blizzard. "I'm really sorry Pip... I just didn't know that you'd fall."

The colt looked over to see his friend smiling, even though his outline was faint outside the puddle of moonlight. "I'm not mad at you Feathers." Pip sighed. "I'm really not. But after all that I really want to know what's bothering you."

"It's just.. romantic mush. It's not that important."

"Really?" Pip asked, jumping towards his friend and pinning him against a bale of hay. "Who is it? I think I might know who with how you've been acting lately..."

"You wouldn't know her, er, she just moved into town and-"

"Oh don't sell me that rubbish." Pip sighed, moving over to the side of the barn. "If you can't say her name than why do I bother. Now let's get to bed, it's cold and I'm tired."

"But Pip, there's only one blanket."

Pip opened one side of the blanket for him, the bed of hay looking more comfortable than the floor at any rate. "We can share, now come on, get in."

Featherweight felt like he was about to have a heart attack, but against his better judgement, he got into bed with his secret crush. He knew this wouldn't end well, at all, but in order to keep the secret he had to act normal. So, he put on his best poker face, he closed his eyes.

Despite the overwhelming circumstances and the pressure on him, Featherweight was out in just a few minutes...

* * *

Featherweight woke to something hot on his back. It didn't take all that much logic to figure out what it was, it was long, and it pounded with each beat of his bedmate's heart. The colt blushed so hard he could have sworn a blood vessel in cheek popped. He couldn't move, though. He didn't want to wake up his friend, and another instinct made him stall as well. He liked the feeling, especially since his friend had his front legs around his neck and he was spooned perfectly into position with the larger colt. He felt... like he belonged there.

"Oh Celestia..." He whispered. It was just like this dream. "Forgive me."

Hormones a fickle thing, and most of the time, Featherweight found that his hormones didn't like to work with him. His body wanted something that his mind told him was absolutely unacceptable. And every single time, his hormones won out. Including this time. The colt looked back at Pip, who was sound asleep. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? Featherweight badgered himself for over ten minutes over whether he could pull it off without his friend waking up. Eventually he decided that he probably could, since Pip was exhausted from a hard day of running all over the farm.

Biting his bottom lip, he shifted himself up and reached his hoof behind him, trying to maneuver Pip around his back leg. He managed it, and soon Pip's mottled pink and brown length sat snuggled against Featherweight's. The colt exhaled like an addict getting a fix. He loved how his own sheathe sat right next to his hot, slick, pulsing member. Pip's head was plastered to his lower stomach, seemingly begging for his attention... and the colt couldn't help but give it a bit of a rub. Pip moaned a bit in his sleep, tightening this grip on his friend unconsciously.

"You like that?" He sighed, taking it as an affirmative.

The colt used his hoof to rub off his friend, his cheeks red with hormones as he ran his hooves up and down Pip's warm cock. Without him meaning to, his was also there, rubbing up against the mottled member, making Featherweight sigh with pleasure. He put both his hooves together and rubbed his own length over his, rubbery, soft skin slipping and sliding over each other's as Featherweight moaned louder. He didn't even care if his friend woke up at this point, he was having way too good a time to be stopped now. He ground his tip against Pip's as a gesture of love, thinking of what to do next.

Sure, he could have gotten off with just rubbing, and that would be the end of that. But in a flash of hormonal, over-stimulated thought, he made his decision. He turned around in the bed, and shook his crush.

"Pip... Pip!" He whispered.

"Wha? What're you..."

Pip looked down to see the situation he'd been put into. Featherweight was giving him bedroom eyes and already had his cock firmly pressed to the other colt's. He looked at his friend and then back down.

"Featherweight I don't think this is-"

The pegasus ground his hips, making his head rub up against his to-be lover's The colt moaned and panted, unable to fight overbearing friend anymore. He put his hoof behind his head and pulled his close, their lips and inch apart. "Are you sure?" To answer, he kissed him, saying that he'd been ready from the day they'd met. Pip got up and turned his friend over, the pegasus' swollen member begging for attention. The colts looked back at each other and locked eyes, making sure that they understood each other.

Pip kissed the pale pink tip and ran his tongue over the the crown of his cock, being sure to keep his teeth far out of the way as he commenced blowing his friend. He put it into his mouth, making sure he had enough saliva to keep it going if Feathers started to buck against him. Just the he felt his own member being swallowed. The colt moaned and whined with pleasure, accidentally bucking into the back of his friend's throat. Not even a moment later did he feel like choking himself, but he kept calm. He moved his head up and down, letting gravity do the work as he sucked.

Featherweight felt a familiar feeling building inside his sack, and he knew he couldn't hold it back long with his lover's heavenly tongue sucking away at his cock. He didn't have time to say it, so he increased his pace, but to no avail. Pip's eyes flew open as cum shot down his throat, hot, sticky strings of seed leaking out from the edges of his mouth.

"Sorry..." Featherweight apologized.

"Don't be." Pip said. "But I think you owe me something."

Pip turned around, smiling as he began to position himself. His member was already dripping with saliva, and knew that it'd be enough lubricant. Featherweight could barely react before he felt a huge, pulsing head placed against his anus. He closed his eyes and his bottom lip, bracing himself. With a slight pop, he slid all the way in, the head of Pip's member was pressed firmly to Featherweight's prostate. The bottom screamed like a filly, tears in his eyes as his virginity was taken.

"Don't worry..." Pip whispered, leaning close to his lover. "I'll be gentle, okay?"

Feathers nodded as his friend began to thrust, gently touching his most sensitive spot with the end of his member. He reached down as he did and rubbed the colt's head, making sure that he wasn't being neglected. The bottom had his mouth open wide as he panted, each thrust making him feel like he'd be ripped apart. In comparison, he wasn't built for somepony as big at Pip. He felt stretched, and but just the way his lover looked down at him made him want to do this for hours. All the while the Englishcolt was struggling to not go off. He knew he'd only last one round at this rate.

Pip moaned so loud that it echoed around the barn, Featherweight's hot, tight virgin plot driving him closer to climax with each thrust. Featherweight felt a little bit of pre leak into him, and he knew that this was what love was. He reached up and grabbed Pip, pulling him down on top of him as they kissed. The two came nearly at the same time, seed leaking out of every orifice imaginable. The colt's passed out like that, stuck together, one inside the other and the other taking him in with so much pleasure.


End file.
